Who You Think You Are? -YUNJAEcouple-
by deachndr
Summary: "Kau! Pergi mati saja seharusnya ,anak jalang!" - "Mulutmu seperti tidak pernah disekolahkan ,dasar pengecut! Bisanya berlindung dibelakang kekasihmu saja! Dan kau tau , kekasihmu sama menjijikannya dengan mu!"
1. Chapter 1

**Who You Think You Are?**

Deachndr's Fanfiction

Pyur dari imajinasiku terdalam tampa mencontek apapun.

GENRE: Romance,Friendship

Warning: BoysLove,Absurb,Gaje,Typo,Memabukkan/?

CAST: ALL MEMBER DBSK – and support cast maybe

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Kau! Pergi mati saja seharusnya ,anak jalang!" Desis seorang mahasiswa kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Mulutmu seperti tidak pernah disekolahkan ,dasar pengecut! Bisanya berlindung dibelakang kekasihmu saja! Dan kau tau , kekasihmu sama menjijikannya dengan mu!" Jawab lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicara tersebut.

Saling melempar tatapan menusuk dan membunuh seolah olah ada dendam yang teramat sangat besar yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Fuck you! Kau bicara apa tentang Jaejoongku hah?!" seorang lelaki lain datang, setelah berucap dengan menggebu ia melayangkan pukulannya tepat kearah pipi kanan salah satu mahasiswa yang terlibat adu mulut tadi.

Lelaki yang mendapat pukulan itu pun hanya mundur beberapa langkah,pertahanannya sangat kuat bukan?

"cih, aku tidak sudi mengeluarkan kata kata ku untuk kalian berdua para lelaki gay! Hah, melihat kalian saja hidupku sudah menjadi sebuah kutukan!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat pedas tersebut,si tersangka berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah lelaki itu pergi,keadaan menjadi normal kembali. Para mahasiswa lain yang menonton pertengkaran rutin antara lelaki tadi sudah membubarkan diri. Tunggu! Pertengkaran rutin?

Ya, dua tersangka pertengkaran tadi selalu menjadi trending topics Tohoshinki University . dimana saja jika mereka bertemu pasti salah satu mereka menimbulkan percikan api untuk memulai pertengkaran.

"Jaejoong-ah , kau tidak apa apa kan? Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk jangan meladeni pria gila itu?" Tanya seseorang yang menjadi pemisah dipertengkaran tadi meski ia membela Jaejoong.

"aku tidah tahan dengan dia! Dan sejak kapan aku membiarkanmu untuk mencampuri urusanku?" Jawab si empunya nama jaejoong dengan sadisnya.

"Aku kekasihmu ,Kim Jaejoong! Hargai aku! Aku juga terluka jika dia merendahkanmu. Tolong ,turuti permintaanku untuk menjadi orang yang lebih penyabar." Ujar yang ternyata seorang kekasih Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya kekasihku ,Yoochun-ah. Bukan suamiku. Jadi, menyingkirlah aku mau kembali ke kelas." Dengan nada datar Jaejoong memberi statement yang menyakitkan hati seseorang yaitu Park Yochun.

"Jae.. kau bahkan-" Kalimat itu terpotong karena Jaejoong sudah meninggalkannya jauh.

.

.

.

"Tadi Jaejoong hyung bertengkar lagi dengan dia?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh tinggi kepada sebelahnya.

"Iya bisa dikatakan seperti itu,aku tidak paham apa yang mereka lakukan. Jika bertemu selalu saja membuat masalah." Jawabnya.

"seperti musuh bebuyutan. Apa mereka gangster yang saling bermusuhan ya? Apa kau penasaran Junsu Hyung?"

"Changminah,berhenti bergosip yang tidak tidak. Kau tahu? Yang menjadi korban disini adalah aku."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa kau hyung? Ku bahkan tidak pernah kena pukulan,berharap sekali kena pukulan ya? Sini aku pukul saja."

"aku serius ,tiang! Aku korban yang sebenarnya!"

"terserah kau hyung,aku pusing. Kau terlalu narsis dan tidak nyambung."

Junsu hanya menggembungkan pipi nya dan membuang nafasnya panjang.

Tiba tiba dari arah pintu masuk objek yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan datang.

"Junsu-ah,kau punya minum?"

"Ada" Jawab Junsu singkat lalu memberi minumnya ke Jaejoong.

"kau kehausan setelah berteriak teriak tadi hyung?" Cela Changmin yang bicara tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

"Diam saja ,Chang. Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bercanda." Jaejoong duduk dibelakang Junsu dan Changmin.

Drttt drttt drttt

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi,ada satu pesan disana.

**From: Alien**

**Kau marah denganku,Jae? Aku tidak bermaksud tadi. Maafkan aku ya? Sebentar lagi aku akan kekelas,tunggu aku.I love u,Jaejoongie ^^**

Jaejoong tak menjawab pesan tersebut,ia hanya tertunduk. Ya, dia menyesal untuk kesekian kali telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Bahkan hampir tiap hari.

"Baby, kau mau memaafkanku?" Park Yoochun menyebelahi Jaejoong setibanya dikelas.

"sudah kumaafkan,Park! Jangan ganggu aku dulu ya?" Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

Dari arah depan kelas juga, seorang datang dengan angkuhnya dan melewati bangku deretan Changmin-Junsu Yoochun-Jaejoong untuk duduk di bangku terbelakang. Dia adalah orang yang bertengkar dengan Jaejoong tadi.

Ia hanya melirik kerah mereka, lalu bertemu pandang dengan Yoochun , lelaki itu hanya menyeringai buas ke arah Yoochun dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Dia dijadwal ini sekelas dengan kita,Junsu hyung?Yoochun hyung?Jaejoong hyung?" dengan suara bisa dibilang pelan,Changmin bertanya kepada ketiga temannya itu dan hanya dapat jawaban dari Junsu berupa deheman.

Mata kuliah telah usai, para mahasiswa pun segera meninggalkan Junsu juga sudah pulang. Tapi Jaejoong masih tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Baby,sampai kapan kau akan disini hm?" Tanya Yoochun.

Bukannya Jaejoong yang menjawab ,melainkan lelaki yang menjadi lawan pertengkaran Jaejoong tadi. "Ck! Pasangan yang menyedihkan!" ia pun pergi begitu saja tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Biadap kau Jung Yunho!" Desis Yoochun. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan pria yangbernama Jung Yunho itu. Fokusnya adalah Kim Jaejoongnya.

"Baby , kau ti-"

"pulanglah chun, aku akan disini beberapa menit lagi,tenang saja aku tidak akan bertengkar dengan siapapun. Aku akan baik baik saja." Sela Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menunggu mu disini."

"Tidak usah,pulanglah segeran chun. Aku ingin sendirian."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu ,baby. Saranghae" sebelum Yoochun keluarkelas, ia mengecup kepala Jaejoong sayang.

"Hm,nado"

"setelah sampai rumah aku akan mengirimi mu pesan."

Jaejoong masih tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya , 15 menit kemudian ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi.

**From: Alien**

**Kau! Pulanglah! Jangan membuatku khawatir ,Jae! CEPAT! Love you!**

**To: Alien**

**Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Love you too :3**

Dengan segera Jaejoong berlari kecil untuk meninggalkan kampusnya. Dia menaiki bus untuk sampai di apartement nya.

Sesampainya di apartement...

"aku pulaaaaaaang.."

"Lama sekali kau pulang? Sedang apa tadi? Aku jamuran menunggumu dari tadi." Kesal seseorang dari arah kamar.

"maaf ya? Aku sedang menunggu kampus sepi baru akan pulang. Kenapa? Kau rindu padaku? Padahal baru beberapa jam kita bertemu."

"tidak seperti suasana begini,Jaejoongie.. kesini kau peluk aku!" ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menghambur manja untuk memeluknya.

"Maaf yang tadi,aku sangat tersulut emosi,kau tahu tidak? Pagi pagi aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat menjengkelkan." Manyun si pembicara.

"tidak ku maafkan kkkkk, sudah biasa kau begitu padaku. Melihat apa hm?"

"kau tahu aku sangat pecemburu bukan? Tetapi kau malah sengaja memberi makanan ke orang lain dihadapanku yang bahkan hanya minum airputih tadi pagi. Makanya habislah kau tadi pagi dikampus Jaejoongie!" dengan gemas pria itu mengecupi wajah Jaejoong.

"hyaaa! Aku hanya menggodamu tadi,aku sengaja melakukannya dihadapanmu sayaang~. Hihihi sudah hentikan!"

"uh? Kenapa foto pernikahan itu baru dipajang? Sejak kapan foto itu jadi?"

"sejak tadi pagi ,saat kau berangkat kekampus pagi pagi buta, aku memasangnya . keren tidak? Aku tampan kan? Hm? Kau manis sekali." Cecar nya.

"hm! Jung Yunho ku memang paling tampan sedunia. Dan aku paling manis sedunia. Iya kan?"

Jung Yunho?

Kalian salah baca atau salah dengar?

Jung Yunho ya ?hm...

To be continue...

Gimana readers yang paling Dea cintai seabad dunia perYunjae-an?

Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya?

Penasaran?

Penasaran ?

penasaran?

Hahaha /senyum nista/ Review dulu ah pokoknya ah hahahahaha :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hay hay Dea balik bawa kelanjutan FF ini,hehehe pada penasaran gak sih? kalau engga yaudah deh dea balik kampung aja :(( makasih yang udah dukung dea di FF terdahulu,mau bls tp bingung caranya gimana kak :( dea sayang para readers dong :3

**Who You Think You Are?**

Deachndr's Fanfiction

Pyur dari imajinasiku terdalam tampa mencontek apapun.

GENRE: Romance,Friendship

Warning: BoysLove,Absurb,Gaje,Typo,Memabukkan/?

CAST: ALL MEMBER DBSK – and support cast maybe

HAPPY READING

[PART 2]

Drtt drtt drtt

"Jaejoongie, ponselmu berbunyi. Pasti dia !"

"Hm? Buka saja jika kau mau. Jangan salahkan aku Yun, itu berasal dari ide gilamu sejak awal!"

**From: **

**Baby,aku sudah sampai rumah. Kau sudah pulang kan? Jaga kondisimu jangan sampai telat makan. Dan aku merindukanmu baby. Sampai bertemu besok pagi ya? Saranghae**

"Hah? Apa apaan ini? Membuatku mual saja. Seharusnya jangan kau beri nama ini,terlalu bagus!"

Dengan sigap Yunho mengganti nama IP menjadi . Dia hanya terkekeh setelah berhasil mengganti nama IP tersebut.

"nakal sekali kau Yun.." Jaejoong hanya bergeleng melihat suaminya menjadi kekanak kanakan.

"aku muaaaaak sekali dengannya Jaejoongie. Dan setiap drama pertengkaran kita terjadi, dia selalu menjadi sok pahlawan dihadapanmu."

"Ah, pipimu tak apakan sayang?" seketika Jaejoong teringat saat Yoochun meninju pipi kanan Yunho,suaminya.

"Kau! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,Jae!"

"sini aku lihat pipimu bocah tengik!"

"hanya memerah,tidak begitu sakit." Yunho memiringkan sedikit mukanya agar pipinya bisa terlihat oleh Jaejoong.

"Dasar Jidat! Tega sekali memukul suamiku."

"Hya! Aku tidak lemah Jaejoongie!" Yunho membekap tubuh Jaejoong karena gemas dengan tingkah istrinya yang selalu seenaknya jika mengeluarkan kata katanya.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang suami istri (Yaoi) yang secara resmi menikah di Belanda 2 minggu lalu. Mereka diam diam sudah menjalin hubungan selama 6 tahun sedari Junior High School. Awalnya hubungan ini sangat di tentang oleh kedua orangtua Yunho. Tetapi dengan kegigihan mereka berdua,akhirnya restu lah yang mereka kantongi meski orang tua Yunho meminta untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Karena ayah Yunho yang merupakan pembisnis terkemuka di Korea Selatan,tidak lucu jika dikabarkan anak tunggalnya adalah seorang Gay.

Awalnya Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak terima dengan keputusan ini,tetapi jika untuk kebaikan keluarga Yunho, Jaejoong rela melakukan apapun.

Jaejoong memang sudah membelokkan orientasi seksualnya sedari kecil, dia juga mempunya 4 mantan pacar yang berkelamin laki laki. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong, dia benar benar sangat mempesona. Mempunyai magnet untuk seketika merubah selera seksual seseorang termasuk Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun.

Mereka berdua sebelumnya adalah lelaki normal pada umumnya yang menyukai wanita,tetapi... Malaikat Jaejoong datang dan membutakan mereka. Namun hanya Jung Yunho yang bisa memiliki hatinya.

Park Yoochun, dia adalah seseorang yang hanya menjadi permainan pasangan YunJae. Supaya seluruh kampus hanya terfokus dengan ChunJae, satu satunya pasangan Gay yang mempublikasi hubungannya dikhalayak umum.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan datang ke kampus terlebih dahulu sebelum Yunho.

"Baby! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak menjawab pesanku?" tanya Yoochun setibanya ia di bangku kelas menyebelahi Jaejoong.

"aku terlalu lelah Yoochuna, aku tertidur pulas kemarin." Jawab Jaejoong bohong.

"ah begitu ya? Iya aku mengerti. Apakah kau sudah sarapan? Ini aku membelikanmu roti daging di toko depan sana." Yoochun mengeluarkan sebungkus roti daging untuk diserahkan ke Jaejoong.

Jaejooong menerimnya dengan diam.

"makanlah ,baby ^^ " Yoochun mengacak poni Jaejoong,tetapi Jaejoong langsung menghindar dengan menggeser kepalanya menjauh.

Melihat reaksi ketidaksukaan Jaejoong atas pelakuan nya, ia hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau masih marah padaku soal kemarin?"

"tidak"

"..."

"..."

"kenapa kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?"

"tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Yoochuna. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong melewati lorong menuju toilet,ia berpapasan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong hanya berdehem saat mata mereka bertemu. Memberi isyarat dengan kerlingan mata.

Mereka hanya melewati satu sama lain. Lalu Yunho berpikir untuk mengirim pesan kepada Jaejoong.

**-Conversation-**

**Alien:: kau mau kemana ,Jaejoongie?**

**Gajah:: ke toileeeeet,kau mau ikut? Silahkan kkkk**

**Alien:: jangan menggodaku ! **

**Gajah:: cerewet sekali,hahaha :p**

**Alien:: kau minta dihajar! aku menyusulmu :) **

Sambil menunggu giliran memasuki toilet,Jaejoong ber-sms ria dengan suaminya dengan cengiran dimana mana.

"hyung,kau gila ya?" tanya manusia tiang yang tiba tiba muncul disalah satu bilik kamar mandi.

"aku mau pipis dulu sebelum menjadi gila.." dengan cepat ia memasuki bilik kamar mandi bekas Changmin/?

Toilet sangat sepi, Jaejoong pun belum keluar keluar juga dari tadi di bilik kamar mandi. Tiba tiba ada seseorang memasuki toilet,ia mengecek semua bilik kamar mandi memastikan semua kosong lalu mengunci pintu toilet utama agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk. Ia menunggui didepan pintu bilik kamar mandi Jaejoong berada.

Saat Jaejoong keluar dari bilik tersebut, seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggunya menyiram air yang ia dapat dari wastafel ke muka Jaejoong.

Sontak Jaejoong kaget dan melihat orang tersebut.

"Kau? Apa yang se-"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Tiga kali orang itu menampar keras muka Jaejoong dengan bantuan gayung yang ia jadikan tempat air tadi.

"Shit! Apa maksudmu HAH?!" murka Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu,Jalang?" dengan muka datar orang itu melontarkan pertanyaan tidak sopan kepada Jaejoong.

"Jalang? Apa maksudmu?!" jaejoong meninju muka pria dihadapannya tersebut dengan ganas.

Jaejoong akan melangkah meninggalkan pria itu,namun baru beberapa langkah pria dibelakang tersebut memukul punggung Jaejoong berkali kali dengan tongkat sapu sampai Jaejoong jatuh tak berdaya.

"ini belum seberapa Jaejoongah dengan lukaku ini." Pria tersebut meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di toilet setelah mengamankan beberapa benda yang menjadi senjatanya.

Pintu terbuka dengan tiba tiba setelah ada seseorang yang berhasil mendobrak dengan sekali dorongan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SHIM CHANGMIN?!" dengan telak sekali pukul ,Yunho membuat Changmin jatuh terperosok kebawah.

Belum puas, yunho memukuli Changmin membabi buta hingga wajah tampan Changmin tak berbentuk.

"KAU! Jika sekali lagi kau sentuh Jaejoongku, mati kau." Desis Yunho memperingatkan.

Dengan sigap ,Yunho membopong tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho membawa nya pulang ke apartement mereka. Setiap orang yang mereka lewati sangat shock dan terkejut. Banyak mahasiswa yang hanya melongo mendapat pemndangan seperti itu didepan mereka. Tak terkeuali Yoochun dan Junsu yang melihat mereka.

"Bangsat Kau Jung! Telah kau apakan Jaejoong?" sebelum melangkah kedepan,Junsu menghentikan langkah Yoochun.

"Biarkan mereka ,chun. Akan kujelaskan semua."

Yoochun menghadap Junsu seketika.

"apa maksudmu? Jelaskan apa? Aku tidak mengerti !" Yoochun sepertinya tersulut emosi yang sanagt besar,berkali kali ia ditahan Junsu untuk tidak mengikuti YunJae.

To be continue...

hiyahahahahahaha masih continue loh kak kkkk update nya ditunggu ya? :*

HEHE review jebaaal , katakatamu semangatku/? Ini updatenya maaf lama ne?

Sebenernya udah jadi, tapi sedih yang review sedikit :'(

Tapi dea tetep semangat bikin lanjutannya . terimakasih ^^

Thanks to:

YUAN LIAN : makasih eonni, ini aku sudah update hehehe happy reading


End file.
